la série Spangel
by xarinam
Summary: alors voici ma série. Spike après avoir eu sa puce va rejoindre Angel instinctivement.Est-ce qu'il va le tuer? Est-ce qu'il va bien vouloir qu'il reste? Si oui vont-ils réussir à s'entendre? YAOI SPANGEL la série est mieux que le résumé
1. chapitre 1 : le militaire tueur de démon

Une personne enroulée dans un manteau en cuir marchait assez rapidement dans les ruts en pleine nuit. Cette personne mourait de faim et de froid. Son corps était parcourut de frissons et son estomac se contractait à chaque fois qu'il passait à côté de quelqu'un et qu'il entendait son coeur battre ou qu'il pouvait sentir le sang parcourir ses veines. C'est pour cela qu'il essayait de passer par les coins les moins fréquentés car il avait l'impression que ça allait le rendre fou. Mais il marchait pour aller où? Même lui ne le savait pas vraiment.

* * *

A l'hypérion, Cordélia Chase était au standard et attendait des appelles; Wesley Windum Price était dans un bureau a faire des recherches sur certains démons; Charles Gunn était dans le hall a s'amuser avec les armes enfin plutôt "a s'entrainer" celon ses thèrmes; et le chef de la bande Angel qui était autrefois le grand Angelus, le fléau de l'Europe lisait simplement un livre dans sa chambre.

Leurs journées étaient souvent répétitive quand il n'y avait pas de démons à tuer où d'Apocalypse a empêcher. Mais par chance aujourd'hui ils eurent au moins un coup de fil.

Cordélia s'empressa de décrocher pendant que les autres la rejoigni.

Cordélia : Angel Investigation bonsoir.

De l'autre côté du fil c'était leur ami Lorne qui tenait le bar-karaoké : "le Caritas".

Lorne : Cordy chérie, c'est moi.

Cordélia : Oh Lorne. Pourquoi tu nous appelles? Je croyais que tu voulais plus qu'Angel vienne dans ton bar car à chaque fois il te détruisait la déco.

Angel : Hey c'est pas toujours ma faute.

Lorne : Justement quelqu'un est passé avec lui. Je suis sortit deux minutes du bar et quand je suis rentré toute ma clientelle était morte et même mon barman et ceux qui sont pas mort sont partit sans payer.

Cordélia répéta aux groupes les informations que venait de lui fournir leur ami.

Gunn : C'est peut-être un démon.

Wesley : Ce n'est pas possible à cause du sort.

A l'autre bout du fil, Lorne racrocha ce qui étonna l'équipe mais aussi qui les inquiéta légèrement mais leur inquiétude ne dura que cinq seconde car ils virent qu'une personne entrait dans l'hotel et c'était lui.

Lorne : Euh en faite on va dire que j'ai oublié de remettre le sort...

Angel : Donc c'est surement un démon. Il faudrait faire le tour des bars.

Wesley : D'accords mais on devrait se séparer il y a beaucoup de bars.

Gunn : Si vous voulez je veux bien aller dans les bars de streaptise.

Le reste de l'équipe ne firent pas attention à ce commentaire et ils prirent des armes puis partirent en deux équipes : Angel avec Cordélia; Lorne avec Wesley et Gunn.

* * *

L'équipe de Wesley avait visité déjà cinq bars et n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions aux barmans et certains les prenaient pour des fous. Ils s'assirent à une table pour se reposer pendant quelques minutes.

Gunn : Comment on peut vivre à LA sans savoir que les démons existent?

Wesley : Beaucoup font tout pour penser que c'est juste un rêve mais j'admet que c'est ridicule.

Une fille alla s'assoir à leur table.

??? : Excusez moi... Je vous ai entendu parler d'un démon aux barman.

Wesley : Oui? Et excusez moi vous êtes qui?

??? : Je m'appelle Tina.

Gunn: Bien Tina moi c'est Gunn, lui Wesley et lui Lorne euh... il travaille dans une boite avec déguisement obligatoire et il n'a pas eût le temps de se changer.

Ma soeur a épousé un démon... Enfin c'est un demi-démon et l'autre jour il c'est fait kidnaper... Et ma soeur était avec lui à ce moment...

Gunn : Si vous pouvez nous suivre vous pouriez nous aidez à faire un portrait robot de ce démon.

Tina : D'accords mais euh... Ce n'était pas un démon.

Lorne : Attendez c'est un humain qui a tuer ma clientelle?!

Tina : Franchement vous êtes bien un démon?

Lorne : Euh oui mais si on en parlait à notre bureau.

Et tous les quatres partirent du bars pour retourner à l'hypérion.

* * *

Du côté d'Angel et de Cordélia, ils venaient de sortir du dernier bar qu'ils devaient visiter et se baladait un peu dans les rues.

Cordélia : A ton avis ça peut être quel genre de démon.

Angel : Je ne sais pas... C'est surement pas un vampire ils n'aiment pas s'attaquer aux autres démons...

Cordélia : Oui ils préfèrent mordre les humains.

Angel : Cordy si on pouvait arrêter de parler de ça... Je pense qu'on va...

Cordélia : Angel qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Angel : Il y a des gens qui nous observent...

* * *

A l'hypérion, le reste de l'équipe avait ramené Tina et ils étaient en train de faire le portrait robot de ceux qui avait tuer son beau frère.

Wesley : Donc comment êtes vous sûr que c'est un humain?

Tina : Enfin je ne suis pas sûr à cent pour cent que c'était un humain mais il a attaqué avec une arme et les démons attaquent plus avec leurs griffes ou je ne sais pas quoi, non?

Gunn : En gros ouai.

Wesley : A quoi il ressemblait?

Tina : Il était habillé comme un militaire... euh... ma soeur m'a dit que son visage était caché par une cagoule... et il était assez grand.

Gunn : Et pourquoi il a tué votre...euh beau frère? Il tuait des humains?

Tina : Oh non! Il était super gentil. Quand ma soeur m'a dit qu'il était à moitié démon j'y ai pas cru. Mais franchement je ne sais pas pourquoi il l'a tuer ma soeur était anéanti elle était avec lui quand ça c'est passé...

Wesley : Merci Tina. Vous nous avez bien aidé. Si on a des nouvelles sur cette personne on vous appelle.

Il l'a conduit jusqu'à la sortie et il se dépécha de prendre le téléphone pour joindre Angel.

* * *

Le téléphone de Cordélia sonna et elle décrocha alors qu'Angel restait sur ses gardes.

Cordélia : Wes? Quoi?... Attends deux minutes.

Il mit sa main sur son téléphone pour parler à Angel.

Cordélia : Angel! Ils pensent que c'est un humain! Il est habillé en militaire et ...

Angel : Il est en face de nous.

Cordélia : Quoi?

Elle regarda en face d'elle et remarqua qu'il y avait vraiment un homme habillé en militaire avec une sorte de flingue. Et elle reprit son téléphone.

Cordélia : On l'a trouvé on te rappelle.

Elle racrocha et Angel fonça sur l'homme qui le visa mais le brun réussit à attraper son pistolet et à l'envoyer loin. Le méchant commença à l'attaquer avec ses poings mais Angel réussit à bloquer tous ses coups. Cordélia essaya de l'attaquer avec son épée donc le militaire dût se déconcentrer de son combat avec le vampire pour éviter l'épée mais Angel en profita pour lui briser la nuque. Le corps s'étala au sol et le brun lui enleva sa cagoule.

Angel : C'était un humain...

Cordélia : Angel ne t'en veux pas. On était obligé de le tuer il était dangereux pour nous. Et puis il tuait des démons inofensif!

Angel : Oui... Débarassons-nous du corps.

Et à eux deux ils emmenèrent le corps dans un endroit isolé où personne ne venait jamais. Puis ils rentrèrent à l'hotel où les attendaient le reste de l'équipe.

* * *

Spike n'en pouvait plus il n'avait pas arrêté de marcher sauf le jour où il se cachait du soleil mais même à ce moment il ne pouvait pas dormir car il avait trop peur que les gars qui l'avaient attrapé la première fois reviennent et qu'ils s'ammusent de nouveau a faire des expériences sur lui.

Il continuait d'avancer, à des moments il tournait dans une autre ruelle mais il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi. Il ne faisait que suivre son instinct et son instinct l'avait mené à Los Angeles et étrangement il repensa à Angel... A chaque fois qu'il était allé dans cette ville il repensa à son Sire qu'il avait... Le blond secoua la tête pour se changer les idées et se contenta de continuer son chemin...

Encore deux heures c'étaient écoulés... Il ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps il avait marché et depuis combien de temps il ne s'était pas nourris. Il ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes. Il était même tombé à plusieurs reprises mais les gens qui marchaient à côté de lui faisaient comme si il n'existait pas et continaient leur chemin. Il recommenca a s'écrouler mais une porte stoppa sa chute. Il ne savait pas du tout où il était mais il s'en moquait.

Il réussit a lever son poing et toqua une fois à la porte, malheureusement avec le peu de force qu'il avait il n'avait pas pût frapper très fort et il avait peur que personne l'entende mais il n'envisageait pas d'appeler pour qu'on vienne l'ouvrir car il avait tellement mal à la gorge qu'il n'osait pas parler.

* * *

L'équipe d'Angel Investigation était en train de manger un bon repas. Chacun discutait de leur côté et Angel parlait avec Gunn enfin c'était plutôt ce dernier qui faisait un monologue pour parler du match qui était passé hier soir. Soudain l'ouïe très fine du vampire entendit quelque chose. C'était très faible mais il l'avait entendu. Il leva sa main pour dire à son ami de se taire et se leva pour essayer de mieux entendre et quand les autres virent leur boss se lever, ils se turent aussi.

Plusieurs secondes s'étaient écoulés et Angel n'avait pas rentendu le bruit, il décida de s'assoir mais soudain il le reentendit et comprit que c'était quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Il se dépécha d'aller ouvrir la porte et quelque chose tomba vers lui. Heureusement grâce à ses réflèxes il réussit à récupérer la chose qui était tombé et quand il baissa la tête pour voir qu'est-ce que c'était il fût choqué de voir que c'était Spike.


	2. chapitre 2 : Des blessures

Spike s'était évanouït dans les bras du brun. Et tout le monde fût choqué de le voir autant qu'Angel.

Gunn : C'est qui?

Cordélia : Spike...

Gunn : Et c'est qui?

Wesley : L'un des enfants d'Angel...

Angel : C'est le fils d'Angelus!

Cordélia : Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là?

Angel : Je n'en sais rien...

Wesley : Tu veux un pieu?

Angel : Je veux savoir pourquoi il est venu...

Cordélia : Attends! Tu veux le laisser en vie après ce qu'il t'as fait?!

Gunn : Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait?

Cordélia : Il l'a torturé avec tisonnier brulant!

Angel : Cordy calme toi...

Cordélia : Non! Tu sais très bien qu'il est dangereux! On ne peux pas le laisser ici!

Le brun ne répondit même pas et mit le vampire évanouït sur son épaule et le descendit au sous-sol et l'enchaina puis remonta rejoindre les autres.

Une heure c'était écoulée et pendant toute l'heure l'équipe d'Angel n'arrêtait pas de débattre sur le sujet Spike. Certain était pour le pieuter tout de suite, ça bien sûr c'est Cordélia. D'autre était pour attendre qu'il se réveille pour savoir pourquoi il est venu car il était peut être au courant d'un démon très puissant qui était en route pour Los Angeles ou d'autres choses très dangereuses, ça c'était Wesley. D'autre était pour qu'on lui réexplique qui était Spike, ça c'était Gunn. D'autre était pour faire très attention mais de savoir pourquoi il était là, ça c'était Lorne. Et entre tout ça il y avait Angel qui n'écoutait pas un mot de ce que disaient ses amies. Lui se posait plus des questions du genre : Pourquoi il est venu alors qu'il savait qu'il le tuerait? Pourquoi il était dans cet état? Et pourquoi ça le déchirait de voir son Childe dans cet état? Le brun secoua la tête légèrement pour se corriger. Cela faisait depuis très longtemps qu'il ne pensait plus que Spike était son Childe et il était sûr que le blond ne pensait plus que lui était son Sire. Il leva la tête pour voir où en était le débat mais tout ce qu'il vit c'était Cordélia et Wesley debout entrain de s'engueuler et de se disputer. Le vampire soupira et se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule des deux.

Angel : Calmez-vous! Bon il est tard je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'en discuter demain quand on sera tous reposé.

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête et partirent sauf Lorne qui fût retenu par Angel.

Angel : Lorne tu peux rester ici vu que ton bar a été détruit.

Lorne : Ne t'inquiet pas Angelinouchet. Mon bar était rempli de cadavre mais pas détruit on peut dire que c'est une chance... enfin pas pour ceux qui sont morts bien sûr. A demain.

Et lui aussi à son tour il partit.

* * *

Spike se réveilla enchainé dans un endroit plongé dans le noir. Tout de suite il repensa à l'endroit où il était prisonnier il y a à peine quelques jours. Il se débatit. Il tira sur les chaines. Il essaya de les ouvrir. Rien. Il commença vraiment à paniquer car il ne savait pas du tout où il était... Il pensa même que les soldats l'avaient recapturer. A cette pensée il recommença a tout faire pour se libérer mais il commença aussi a pleurer. Il ne voulait plus qu'on s'amuse et qu'on fasse des expériences sur lui! Et sans s'en rendre compte il commença a supplier et a appeler à l'aide, même si ce n'était que des murmures Angel les entendit car il était entrain de descendre dans le sous-sol une tasse de sang à la main. Le brun eût l'envie de le libérer et de le calmer en le prenant dans ses bras mais au lieu de ça il ferma les yeux pour réfléchir calmement et il descendit les dernières marches et se rapprocha de Spike. Ce dernier qui ne pensait qu'a se libérer ne l'avait même pas entendu et quand Angel l'appela par son prénom il sursauta et se colla le plus possible au mur tandis que sa respiration augmentait. Le brun posa la tasse par terre et s'agenouilla devant Spike mais celui-ci le regardait mais sans le reconnaître.

Angel : Spike calme toi... C'est moi Angel.

Et quand il entendit son nom, ce fût le déclic. Il le reconnu enfin et se calma un peu malgré qu'il respirait trop vite.

Spike : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?! Pourquoi je suis enchainé?! Et d'abord où on est?!

Angel : On est chez moi, dans le sous-sol et puis c'est toi qui est venu à moi. Tu as frappé à la porte et quand j'ai ouvert tu t'es évanouït dans mes bras. Et les chaines ne sont qu'une précaution.

Spike : Ah oui je m'en souviens... Je savais pas du tout où j'allais...

Angel : Alors comment ça se fait que tu es venu à moi?

Spike : J'ai suivi mon instinct...

Un silence désagréable s'installa entre eux. Un silence qui était interrompu par la respiration de Spike. Mais au bout d'un moment le brun remarqua que le plus jeune était entrain de se mordiller la lèvre ce qu'il faisait quand il avait vraiment faim donc il attrapa la tasse qui était derrière lui et la lui donna et ce dernier la bu d'une traite. Le brun n'arrêtait pas de se demander pourquoi Spike était mort de faim, et c'est sûr qu'il l'était car il a bû du sang de porc sans faire une remarque sur le goût. Mais aussi il se demanda ce qu'avait subit Spike pour que son instinct lui dise de le rejoindre. Même si ces questions le titillait il décida d'attendre car il savait que Spike ne disait jamais les choses qu'on voulait savoir juste en lui demandant. Donc Il se releva et il fût surpris de voir Spike le regarder avec ... de la peur dans les yeux... mais Angel ne craqua pas.

Angel : Tu fairais bien de te reposer...

Il commença à partir mais le blond n'était pas d'accord.

Spike : Attends!!! Est-ce que... tu pourais enlever les chaines...

Angel : Mais oui bien sûr pour que tu me tortures pendant la nuit?! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'ai pas tuer que je te fais confiance!

Spike : S'il te plaît...

Le brun fût choqué par cette dernière phrase mais fît comme si de rien n'était et remonta et alla directement dans sa chambre pour dormir, tandis que le blond lui ne dorma pas de la nuit car même si il savait qu'il était chez Angel il avait l'impression qu'on viendrait le chercher...

* * *

Le lendemain Angel sortit dans sa chambre et descendit dans le hall où personne n'était arrivé sauf Wesley.

Angel : Bonjour Wesley.

Wesley : Bonjour Angel. Alors t'as du neuf avec Spike?

Angel : Non mais étrangement il est terrifié.

Wesley : Et par quoi?

Angel : Je ne sais pas...

Le brun alla dans la cuisine et prépara une tasse de sang puis il descendit dans le sous-sol avec Wesley qui le suivait.

Angel : D'ailleurs tu as des nouvelles de ce soldats?

Wesley : Non pas du tout...

Spike qui entendit leur conversation se mit dans une position nonchallente et regarda le brun quand il se trouva en face de lui.

Spike : Tu veux dire les soldats.

Angel : Quoi?

Spike : Oui il n'y a pas qu'un soldats.

Wesley : Spike, vous êtes au courant de quelques choses?

Spike : Peut-être...

Angel : Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Spike : Tu m'enleves ces chaines et je veux plus de sang.

Angel : Et qui me dis que tu va pas t'enfuire?

Spike : Ma parole.

Wesley : J'ai du mal à y croire.

Spike : Voyons Angelus tu sais très bien que je tiens toujours mes promesses quand je dis que je donne ma parole.

Angel : C'est Angel et non Angelus!

Et il donna la tasse à Wesley pendant qu'il s'agenouilla pour lui enlever ses chaines.

Wesley : Attends Angel on ne devrait pas faire ça!

Angel : Ne t'inquiet pas il sait que si il bouge ou qu'il tente nimporte quoi je le pieute.

Le brun commença a le détacher mais quand sa main rentra en contact avec la peau du blond, ce dernier sursauta légèrement mais il fît tout pour que personne le remarque et ça avait marché avec l'ancien observateur mais pas pour l'autre vampire. Il mis de côté dans son esprit qu'il devrait lui poser plus de questions, parce qu'il voyait bien qu'il était encore térorisé même si il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Il finit enfin de le détacher et se releva.

Angel : Des explications tout de suite.

Spike : C'est bon calmos Angelus.

Angel : C'est Angel!

Spike : Ok ok peach. Ils sont plus d'une centaine... Je ne sais pas vraiment combien ils sont.

Angel : D'où tu les connais?

Spike : Ah ça c'est personnel.

Wesley : Hum c'est quoi leur activité?

Angel : Wesley on le sait ça, ils tuent les démons.

Spike : Pas que ça... Ils les torturent aussi...

Angel : Quoi? Pourquoi des humains tortureraient des démons?

Spike : Pour l'éclate et pour faire des expériences.

Wesley : Quel genre d'expérience?

Spike : ...Je sais pas trop...

Wesley : Angel, je remonte je vais essayer de faire des recherches sur ça.

Et il remonta laissant seul les deux vampires. Le brun se rebaissa pour être en face du blond.

Angel : Dis moi comment tu sais ça?

Spike : Ca te regarde pas!

Le brun l'attrapa par les poignets fermement tandis que ce dernier ce débatait sans réfléchir.

Spike : Lache moi!

Angel : Pas avant que tu me dises la vérité!

Spike : J'ai été capturé par eux!

Il le lacha et l'autre se recroquevilla légèrement.

Angel : Je suis désolé...

Spike : Rah ta gueule! Je sais très bien que tu le penses pas! Tu fais ton gentil ton mielleu parce que pour toi tout ceux qui ont un problème son des pauvres petites choses qui ont besoins de ton aide!

Angel : C'est pas vrai.

Spike : Arrête la dernière fois que tu m'as aidé c'était pourquoi?

Angel : Quand Drusila t'avais abandonné.

Spike : Oui mais parce que j'avais kidnapé la rouquine et l'autre!

Le silence s'intalla. Un silence très génant puis soudain le brun remarqua que l'odeur du sang flottait dans la pièce.

Angel : Où tu es blessé?!

Spike : C'est rien de grâve...

Angel : Laisse moi voir.

Il approcha sa main mais le blond lui attrapa la main.

Spike : Ne me touche pas!

Angel : Il faut bien te soigner.

Spike : Je n'ai presque rien...

Le brun se releva en soupirant, lui donna la tasse que l'autre ne but que d'une traite et commença à partir.

Angel : Tu ne sors pas de cette pièce et préviens moi quand tu voudra que je te soigne.

Spike : Hey tu m'avais promis plus de sang!

Angel : Je t'en apporterais.

Il sortit du sous-sol pour rejoindre Wesley mais dès qu'il ferma la porte, une cordélia furiseuse lui sauta dessus enfin... Façon de parler.

Cordélia : Met tu es fou! Le détacher! Dois-je te rappeler qu'il t'avais torturer la dernuire fois que vous vous êtes vus?! Mais non Monsieur Angel pardonne tout le monde et met sa vie en danger!!!

Angel : Cordélia, calme toi... Il ne n'aurait jamais voulu nous donner les informations...

Cordélia : Et alors tu le menaces avec un pieu et puis hop c'est bon...

Il soupira de nouveau et alla s'installer à côté de Wesley.

Angel : Tu as trouvé quelques choses?

Wesley : Non rien du tout... En tout cas ils agissent incognito...

Cordélia : A moins que ça soit un sbire de Spike qui était venu pour tuer Angel.

Wesley : C'est vrai que c'est étrange que Spike en sache autant sur eux...

Angel : Non il a été capturé par eux...

Cordélia : C'est ce qu'il dit!

Angel : Je ne penses pas qu'il peut simuler l'évanouïssement et le sang... Ecoute Cordy... Je le haïs autant que vous deux mais... Je sais pas quelque chose me dis qu'on peut lui faire confiance mais surtout qu'il a besoin de moi...

Cordélia : Si il a besoin d'aide on a qu'a le pieuté il en aura plus après.

Angel : Cordélia...

Wesley : Bon je vais chercher Gunn et on va se renseigner auprès des démons.

Angel : D'accord mais fais attention.

Il prit son blouson et il sortit. Le vampire alla faire chauffer une nouvelle tasse de sang et mit une étrange substance dedans.

Cordélia : Qu'est-ce que tu mets dans ton sang?

Angel : Non ce n'est pas pour moi... C'est pour l'endormir...

Cordélia : Quoi c'est trop dur pour lui de compter les moutons?

Angel : Cordélia s'il te plaît arrête. Si tu l'avais vu... Il est terrifié... Et il a besoin que je le soigne mais il ne veux pas que je le touche...

Cordélia : J'ai du mal a imaginer William le sanglant terrifié par un humain.

Il ne lui répondit pas et redescendit où le blond était perdu dans ses pensés. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'Angel venait d'arriver. Et ce dernier s'agenouilla devant lui.

Angel : Spike...

L'interpelé sursauta.

Spike : Bloody hell! On t'as jamais dit de ne pas faire sursauter un vampire?

Il sourit légèrement et lui donna la tasse qu'il but d'un coup.

Angel : Alors tu veux pas m'en parler de ce qu'il t'on fait subir?

Spike : Je t'en ai déjà parler...

Angel : Non tu m'as rien dis...

Spike : Pourquoi ... Sa... Sa t'intéresses?

Angel : Je ne sais pas vraiment...

Le blond s'écroula sur le côté mais Angel le retien et le déposa doucement sur le sol et il commença a passer sa main dans les cheveux de l'autre vampire.

Spike : Bloody hell... Je me sens encore plus faible qu'il y a cinq secondes...

Angel : C'est normal ça fait combien de jours que tu n'as pas dormis?

Spike : Je... Je sais pas... Plus de cinq jours... Enfin je crois...

Il ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir. Et le brun remarqua que Cordélia se tenait derrière lui.

Cordélia : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a pas dormit depuis autant de temps...

Angel : La peur... Quand j'ai récupéré mon âme j'étais terrifié et je ne dormais que très rarement...

Cordélia : Tu n'es pas entrain de te comparer à Spike quand même!

Angel : Si...

Le brun ne s'occupa plus de la brune et enleva le t-shirt du blond et Cordy avala durement quand elle vit son torse. D'énormes brulures, d'énormes échymoses, d'énomes coupures... Il n'y avait presque plus une parcelle de peau qui n'était pas abimée...

Cordélia : ... Là je suis d'accords ... On ne peux pas dire que c'est de la comédie... Mais ça ne peut pas être l'humain de l'autre jour!

Angel : Spike dit qu'ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux...

Cordélia : Mais même les humains ne torturent pas! Ou en tout cas pas comme ça!

Angel : Je ne sais vraiment pas qui ils sont... Mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis pour l'instant... Tu pourais aller me chercher la trousse de secour?

Cordélia : Oui bien sûr.

Elle remonta prit tout ce qu'il fallait puis redescendit et s'agenouilla à côté d'Angel et posa tout entre eux. Elle sortit la pomade pour les brulures pendant qu'Angel le regarda étonné.

Cordélia : Quoi?!

Angel : Tu veux bien aider Spike?

Cordélia : Non c'est toi que j'aide à le soigner...

Il sourit et commença à désinfecter les coupures pendant que Cordélia passa de la pommade sur toutes les brulures. Plusieurs minutes ils avaient fini et ils rangeaient les affaires puis le brun remit le t-shirt de l'autre vampire.

Cordélia : On fait quoi? On le met dans une chambre?

Angel : Il y a que la mienne où on peut dormir enfin pour l'instant...

Cordélia : Alors non...

Le brun rigola légèrement et se releva.

Angel : Alors soit on lui prépare une chambre soit on achète un lit de camp.

Cordélia : Il va rester longtemps ici?

Angel : Je sais pas Cordélia... Mais je préfère qu'il soit ici même si il va m'emmerder que où il était...

* * *

Plusieurs heures c'étaient écoulées. Cordélia était rentrée chez et Gunn questionnaient les démons. Spike dormait toujours tandis qu'Angel le surveillait. Enfin le blond commença a se réveiller. Il sentit qu'on l'avait soigné et qu'il était bandé mais qui? Il avait un peu de mal à se souvenir où il était mais soudain il sentit l'odeur d'Angel et il comprît que c'était lui qui l'avait soigné et surement endormi car même si il était épuisé il ne voulait pas dormir... Il ouvrit les yeux et se releva assez pour pouvoir s'assoir contre le mur.

Angel : Sa va mieux?

Spike : Pourquoi tu m'as endormi?

Angel : Tu étais épuisé et tu voulais pas que je te touche alors comment voulais-tu que je te soigne? Et pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit?

Spike : ... De quoi?...

Angel : Des brulures! Des coupures! Et des coups que tu as subit!!!

Spike : Je voulais rien te dire... Je ne pensais même pas te revoir...

Angel : Comment ça?

Spike : Je... J'ai suivis mon instinct... Je ne savais même pas où j'allais... J'ai sû que j'étais chez toi quand je me suis réveillé...

Angel : Bien... Tu as d'autres choses que tu m'as pas dis?

Spike : Oui deux... Mais ça te regarde pas!

Le brun s'approcha de l'autre vampire, s'agenouilla devant lui et posa sa main sur son épaule... Mais soudain il comprît pourquoi il ne voulait pas le lui dire et sans sursaut confirma son hypothèse.

Angel : Oh... Je suis vraiment désolé...

Spike : Non! Ta gueule! Tu t'en fou royal! La preuve combien de fois tu me l'a fait dans le passé?!

Angel : Ce n'était pas moi... Je ne suis pas Angelus...

A nouveau le silence génant et pour cause Angel ne savait plus quoi lui dire... En se raprochant plus près il avait sentit l'odeur de d'autres humains et quand l'odeur est si forte c'est parce qu'ils avaient une relation sexuelle et vu que Spike sursautait à chaque fois qu'on le touchait, cela prouvait qu'on l'avait violé... Mais surtout si il ne savait pas quoi dire c'était parce qu'il savait que l'autre vampire ne voulait pas voir la différence entre ce qu'il est maintenant et Angelus... Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent.

Angel : C'était comment là bas?

Spike : L'enfer... Quand ils nous torturaient pas... On était dans des cages...Si on touchait la porte on s'électrocutait... Et ... Et ils nous donnaient que du sang avec de la drogue dedans...

Angel : Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas mangé?

Spike : Plusieurs semaines...

Angel : Et c'est quoi l'autre chose que tu ne m'as pas dis?

Le blond n'eût pas le temps de lui répondre car Wesley et Gunn descendirent. Le blond se releva.

Spike : Ca.

Il s'approcha de Wesley et essaya de le frapper mais il fût stopper par une douleur dans sa tête et il s'écroula de nouveau par terre en se tenant la tête et gémissant. Pendant ce temps Wesley avait sursauté, Gunn avait sortit son pieu et Angel allait attraper le blond pour le propulser contre le mur mais il agit trop rapidement et l'autre vampire était déjà étalé sur le sol. Il s'agenouilla tout de suite à côté de lui et dit aux deux autres de remonter, ce qu'ils firent.

Angel : Je ne comprends rien...

Spike : Ils... Ils m'ont mis... Un truc dans mon cerveau... Et... Et... Et je peux plus mordre... Ou même frapper quelqu'un... ça me fait trop mal...

Pendant qu'il parlait il ne pût retenir ses larmes. Le brun passa instinctivement sa main dans les cheveux décolorés.

Angel : Si tu savais ce qu'il allait se passer pourquoi tu l'as fait?

Spike : Est-ce que tu m'aurais cru? Tu m'aurais laissé m'approcher de tes "pet" si je te l'avais pas prouvé?

Angel : Non tu as raison... Attends moi, je reviens dans un petit moment.

Il se releva et monta pour rejoindre les deux autres.

Wesley : On t'avais dit qu'il essayerait de nous frapper.

Angel : C'était pour me montrer qu'il ne pouvait plus faire de mal aux autres...

Gunn : Quoi? Je comprends plus rien là... C'est le tueur de tueuse mais ils ne peut plus faire de mal... Il a une âme?

Angel : Non... Il a un implant je pense... Et dès qu'il essait de faire du mal il souffre... Sinon vous avez trouvé des nouveautés?

Wesley : Euh oui... Donc c'est confirmé ils sont plusieurs et c'est une sorte d'armée... Et un démon médium nous a dit que leur but c'est de débarasser des démons...

Gunn : Ils se prennent pour des héros...

Angel : Comme faisait ton ancien groupe?

Gunn : Euh si on pouvait éviter de parler de ça...

Wesley : Bon on va faire quoi avec eux?

Angel : Je ne sais pas... Si ils ne retentent pas de nous attaquer on aura pas de problème...

Wesley : Hey à propos de William le Sanglant?

Angel : Non s'il te plaît Wes j'ai pas arrêté de parlementer avec Cordy pour qu'elle accepte qu'il reste là je ne veux pas le refaire avec vous deux.

Wesley : Très bien Angel.

Il hocha de la tête et commença à partir.

Gunn : Donc on peut le considérer comme un gentil vampire?

Angel : Oui.

Gunn : Et si ça fait comme avec Harmony?

Angel : Ne t'inquiet pas je le surveillerais.

Gunn : Bien chef.

Et à son tour il partit. Le brun retourna dans la cuisine pour se boire une tasse de sang et il en prépara une autre pour Spike et quand elle fût chaude il descendit ou le blond était de nouveau assis contre le mur. Il lui la donna et ce dernier la bu. Et dès qu'il posa la tasse par terre le brun lui tendit ça main. Le blond ne se posa pas de question et l'a prit et Angel l'aida a se relever et l'aida a marcher jusqu'à l'étage des chambres.

Spike : Je peux marcher tu sais.

Angel : Tu es encore faible et je voudrais pas que tu t'étales dans les escaliers.

Spike : Hey...

Il protesta même si il savait que l'autre avait raison. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte qu'Angel ouvrit et ammena le blond jusqu'au lit où ce dernier s'écroula en soupirant d'aise.

Spike : Hmmm... Enfin un lit.

Il sourit et l'autre ne pût s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

Angel : Par contre pas un mot aux autres.

Spike : Pourquoi?

Angel : C'est ma chambre... Et ils ne sont pas trop pour...

Spike : Ca doit être nul d'obéir à des humains...

Angel : Ouai mais c'est mes amis si ils disent ça c'est pour m'aider... Enfin c'est ce qu'il pense...

Spike : De toute façon je m'en fou ils peuvent venir à vingt ils n'arriveront pas à me sortir de se lit. Et toi tu vas dormir où?

Angel : Sur le canapé.

Spike : Tu sais il y a assez de places pour deux dans ce lit.

Angel : Je crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée...Après ce que tu as... Enfin euh...

Spike : J'ai besoin de sentir que je suis en sécurité ou je vais pas réussir à dormir...

Il l'avait murmuré car il avait honte de dire ça mais cela fît sourire le brun et il alla s'allonger à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. L'autre vampire était légèrement tendu au contact des bras mais il se laissa aller et il se blotit contre la poitrine de son Sire.


	3. chapitre 3 : Le baiser

Spike se réveilla, il était toujours dans les bras d'Angel et au bout de quelques secondes il remarqua qu'il lui carressait les cheveux. Il était encore légèrement tendu quand quelqu'un le touchait mais cette sensation de son Sire qui lui carressait les cheveux n'était pas désagréable ça le rassurait légèrement.

Angel : Enfin réveillé.

Spike : Oui...

Le brun enleva sa main et le blond se retourna pour être en face de lui et remarqua qu'il était très près de son visage donc il baissa les yeux.

Angel : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Spike : Euh... Rien... Enfin tu pourais... Continuer avec ta main?

L'autre vampire ne lui répondit pas et recommença. Le blond se ressentit de nouveau bien et ferma les yeux. Au bout d'un moment Angel s'arrêta et l'autre laissa échaper un léger grognement.

Angel : Tu devrais aller prendre une douche. Je te referais tes bandages après.

Spike : D'accord...

Il se releva et rentra dans la salle de bain. Il resta assez longtemps sous la douche car il ne sentait presque plus une bonne partie de ses blessures et qu'il ressentait enfin qu'il était propre. Mais il sortit quand même un moment et se sécha en fesant très attention à ses blessures mais quand il voulu s'habiller il remarqua que ses vêtements n'étaient plus où il les avaient posé. Il mit la serviette autour de sa taille et il sortit de la salle pour retourner dans la salle de bain malgré qu'il ne se sente pas vraiment à l'aise.

Quand le brun le vît sortir juste avec la serviette, il le trouva encore plus beau que quand il était son jeune Child. Même le fait qu'il aît plusieurs blessures ne l'empêcheraient pas de le trouver beau. Mais sachant que Spike se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise et que ça le stressait d'être habillé comme ça à cause de ce qui lui était arrivé chez les soldats, il détourna légèrement les yeux et commença à lui sortir des vêtements qui étaient les siens.

Spike : Euh... Je trouve plus mes vêtements.

Angel : C'est normal je les ai pris pour les laver.

Spike : Quoi tu es rentré quand j'étais sous la douche!

Le blond trembla sans s'en rendre compte. Et l'autre s'approcha de lui mais ce dernier recula légèrement.

Angel : Spike calme toi... Je ne voulais pas te déranger et je te jure que je ne t'ai pas regardé... Approche toi pour que je puisse te refaire des bandages au cas où...

Le blond se rapprocha légèrement en tenant bien sa serviette et il était très tendu. Le brun fît le plus vite possible les bandages pour permettre à Spike ne reculer et de se sentir un peu plus à l'aise... Enfin le plus à l'aise qu'il pouvait alors qu'il ne portait qu'une serviette. Puis le brun déposa les vêtements sur son lit et commença à sortir.

Spike : Où tu vas?!

Angel : Je sors de la chambre pour te laisser te changer tranquilement mais ne t'inquiet pas je serais juste devant la porte. Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler quand tu auras fini...

Et il sortit et comme il l'avait dit il s'installa devant la porte. Pendant ce temps le blond s'habilla et comme il l'avait imaginé les vêtements étaient trois fois trop grands. Il s'assit sur le lit et n'arrêtait pas de tripoter ses manches quand il l'appela.

Spike : Angel... Euh c'est bon tu peux rentré...

Il rentra et se mit devant lui.

Angel : Je suis désolé mais je demanderais à Cordélia de t'acheter des vêtements à ta taille. Allé viens on va descendre comme ça tu pouras boire du sang jusqu'à ce que tu n'as plus soif.

Spike : Euh... Oui d'accords...

Ils se levèrent mais juste avant qu'ils sortent de la chambre Spike l'arrêta en l'appelant.

Spike : Angel... Merci...Avec toi ... Je ne suis pas obligé de jouer les bads boys...

Angel : De rien c'est normal.

Il lui sourit et ils sortirent tous les deux et descendirent dans le hall puis allèrent dans la cuisine. Le brun était entrain de préparer des tasses de sang et quand il vit que le blond restait debout en tripotant encore ses manches et soudain il se souvint que quand Spike était géné ou qu'il stressait il tripotait toujours quelques choses avec ses mains.

Angel : Spike met toi à l'aise assied toi.

Il hocha la tête et s'assied à côté d'Angel et ce dernier lui donna une tasse et s'en prit une aussi. Après plusieurs tasse le blond se reposa contre le dossier de sa chaise et laissa échaper un rot.

Spike : Pfiou je suis pleins.

Angel : Oui j'avais remarqué. T'avais vraiment faim.

Le brun souriait légèrement en voyant que le jeune vampire réagissait un peu comme avant et qu'il était moins stressé. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelqu'un pousser un cri et là d'un coup il se recroquevilla le plus possible. La personne qui avait crié était Cordélia. Angel était tellement concentré sur Spike qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était arrivé donc il se leva et se mit entre eux deux.

Cordélia : Qu'est-ce que Spike fait ici?! Tu m'avais dit qu'il resterait dans le sous-sol!

Angel : Calme toi... Cordy tu as vu les blessure qu'il avait, je ne pouvais pas le laisser terrifier dans le sous-sol...

Cordélia : Je ne comprends rien... Avant tu disais que tu le détestais mais là t'es protecteur avec lui...

Angel : Parce que ce qu'on lui a fait c'était horrible et que je peux pas rester là à ne rien rien faire mais aussi parce que c'est mon Childe...

Cordélia : Je croyais que c'était Drusilla sa sire.

Angel : C'est un peu compliqué... Et puis je pensais que vu que tu m'avais aidé à le soigner tu serais gentille et que tu ne ferais pas tout pour qu'il retourne dans le sous-sol.

Spike : Quoi? Elle m'a soigné?

Tous les deux regardèrent Spike, ils avaient limite oubliés qu'il était là car il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que Cordélia était là. Et quand il remarqua que tous les regards étaient sur lui il se recroquevilla encore un peu plus et le brun fût triste car il était sûr que Spike commençait à aller mieux.

Cordélia : Oui et j'aimerais bien évité d'y repenser.

Le blond ne répondit rien mais tourna la tête et recommença à tripoter ses manches et puis soudain il murmura un mot.

Spike : ...Merci...

Cordélia : Oh... De rien... Bon Angel je voulais te dire Wes et Gunn sont allés directement faire des recherches sur les soldats au près des démons.

Spike : Vous faites des recherches sur eux?

Angel : Oui on veut savoir si ils s'en prennent aux démons inoffensifs et si ils risquent de m'attaquer.

Spike : Oui...

Cordélia : Quoi?

Spike : Il y avait pleins de race de démons qui sont les plus inoffensifs, certains d'eux ne savent pas se battre et n'ont aucune capacité pour se défendre...

Cordélia : Ca veut dire que même Lorne pourait être capturé?

Angel : On dirait bien...

Spike : ... C'est qui?...

Angel : Un démon qui vient d'une autre dimension et il li dans les gens quand ils chantent.

Cordélia : En gros il peut lire l'avenir.

Spike : Ah ouai c'est plus clair...

Le brun s'approcha de Cordélia et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

Angel : Tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît? Il se sent un peu plus à l'aise quand il est tout seul avec moi...

Cordélia : D'accords. A tout à l'heure.

Elle sortit de la cuisine et alla dans le bureau de Wesley pour elle aussi faire des recherches (et aussi pour tchater).

Spike : T'étais pas obligé de lui demander de partir... C'est une de tes amis... Et... Et j'aurais compris que tu veulent qu'elle reste avec nous...

Le brun s'agenouilla devant lui pour être à la hauteur de ses yeux.

Angel : Spike, pour l'instant tout ce qui m'importe c'est toi. D'accords?

Spike : ... Oui... Mais pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi? C'est vrai tu devrais me détester après le coup de la torture de la dernière fois...

Angel : Je l'ai déjà dit à Cordélia. C'est parce que tu es mon Childe. Tu l'as dit toi même c'est ton instinct qui t'as conduit ici et c'est grâce à notre lien Sire/Childe.

Il parlait un peu jusqu'à ce qu'une sorte de farfadet apparaisse entre eux.

Farfadet : Bonjour Angelus.

Spike : Tu le connais?

Angel : Oui... Angelus lui avait volé une amulette qu'il a offert à Darla.

Farfadet : Oui et je veux que tu me la rendes tu peux pas savoir combien de temps j'ai mis pour te repérer! Bon sang Angelus quesque t'as fait pour disparaître de la civilisation?

Angel : Je ne suis plus Angelus.

Farfadet : Alors les rumeurs que tu as une âme étaient vraies.

Angel : Oui et je ne peux pas te la rendre car c'est Darla qui l'avais gardé.

Farfadet : Oh vraiment? Ecoute mon gros! Soit tu me la rends soit tu m'en trouve une autre!

Angel : Sinon?

Le farfadet claqua des doigts et d'un coup un énorme cristal apparût à côté de lui mais il y avait Spike à l'intérieur. Le brun regarda où était le blond il y a juste une seconde puis il regarda de nouveau vers le cristal.

Angel : Spike! Libère le!

Farfadet : Non non non je veux mon amulette. Rendez vous dans l'église à minuit sinon plus de vampire.

Il reclaqua des doigts et le cristal qui contenait Spike disparût et le farfadet aussi. Angel sortit et alla voir Cordéllia.

Cordélia : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Angel : Un farfadet a kidnapé Spike!

Cordélia : Quoi? Pourquoi?

Angel : Angelus lui avait volé une amulette et on a jusqu'à minuit pour en retrouver une qui valle celle qu'il lui a piqué.

Cordélia : J'appelle Wesley et Gunn.

* * *

Dans l'église, Spike était dans le cristal qui était placé en hauteur et juste à côté de la grosse croix.

Spike : Bloody hell... J'ai horeur d'être dans une cage... Hey fais moi sortir de là!

Farfadet : Non... Quoi que tu pourais peut être me servir... Tu n'as pas d'âme?

Spike : Non...

Farfadet : Donc si je te propose de l'argent tu serais prêt à te battre contre Angelus?

Spike : Non jamais!

Farfadet : Même contre beaucoup d'argent?

Spike : J'ai dit non.

Farfadet : Bah je comprends plus rien aux vampires... T'aurais mieux fait de dire oui mais bon si tu veux mourir c'est ton problème.

Spike : A ta place j'y croirais pas tant Angel arrive tout le temps à déjouer les plans des démons.

Farfadet : On vera bien.

* * *

Wesley : Mais tu l'as connu comment?

Angel : Je te l'ai déjà dit je lui ai volé son amulette mais je ne le connaissais pas... On a aucune chance d'en trouver une autre...

Cordélia : J'ai peut être une idée...

* * *

Plusieurs heures passèrent le blond soupira il en avait horreur d'être dans ce bloody cristaux et puis c'était bientôt minuit... Il ne doutait pas que son Sire viendrait le délivrer mais là il commençait à avoir des doutes surtout à cause du farfadet qui arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il ne viendrait pas le sauver. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit pour permettre à Angel, Cordélia, Gunn et Wesley de rentrer dans l'église. Le petit démon s'approcha du groupe.

Farfadet : T'as une amulette?

Angel : Oui maintenant libère Spike.

Farfadet : Non d'abord l'amulette!

Wesley lança une amulette et commença a murmurer des mots incompréhensible. Le démon la prit et d'un coup il hurla et lacha l'amulette.

Farfadet : Qu'avez vous fait?!

Angel : On a lancé un sort pour qu'elle t'aspire.

Farfadet : Quoi ?! Non!!!

Et comme l'avait dit le brun le farfadet se fit aspiré par l'amulette grâce à la formule que Wesley récitait. Et pile au moment où le démon avait disparut, le cristal disparût aussi mais malheureusement pour Spike il se retrouva en l'air.

Spike : Et je descends co... AH!

D'un coup il s'écrasa au sol et donc la bande se précipitèrent de le rejoindre. Il se releva avec un peu de mal.

Angel : Sa va Spike?

Spike : Euh ouai j'ai connu mieux comme atterrissage...

Wesley récupéra l'amulette et tous sortirent de l'église puis il se séparèrent Wes, Gunn et Cordélia rentrèrent chez eux tandis qu' Angel et Spike retournèrent à l'hotel. Ils étaient installé dans la chambre du brun et tous les deux assis sur le lit.

Angel : Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas agravé tes blessures?

Spike : Non ... Tu sais que t'es pire qu'une mère?

Il souriait ce qui étonnait l'autre vampire étant donné qu'il s'était encore fait capturé et mit dans une cage il pensait qu'il allait encore être un peu térorisé.

Angel : Non c'est pas vrai...

Le blond s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Le brun se rapprocha de lui et allait passé sa main dans ses cheveux mais se retient mais le blond avait sentit le début du geste et il se souvevint que Angelus adorait passé sa main dans ses cheveux c'est pour ça que quand il était partit il avait commencé a mettre beaucoup de gel, et donc il était sûr que c'était aussi le cas pour Angel, mais il n'arrêterait pas de mettre du gel juste pour son plaisir. Il remarqua que le brun c'était aussi allongé à côté de lui donc il se mit sur son côté et ouvrit les yeux et il vit que l'autre aussi le regardait... Il raprocha son visage du sien et déposa un baiser mais pas sur ses lèvres mais juste à côté. Quand il voulut reculer le brun l'en empêchait car il avait mis sa main derrière sa tête pour le rapprocher et ils s'embrassèrent.


End file.
